totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Podsumowanie 1: Odczucia przegranych
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money - odcinek 11/15 Czołówka... Studio Podsumowania TP Geoff : Siemanko ludziska! Witamy was w "podsumowaniu" 10 odcinków Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money! Jestem Geoff! Bridgette : Ja jestem Bridgette! Dzisiejszy odcinek Miłości w Rytmie Kasy jest "specjalny", gdyż będziemy rozmawiać z przegranymi, a także nikt nie odpadnie! Geoff : Może przypomniny wam wszystkich wyeliminowanych. Retrospekcje przegranych... *Kevin! *Venice! *Nigel! *Jackie! *Tyron! *Janna! *Net! *Daniel! *Alan! *Jake! *Shay! *Victor! Bridgette : Tak jest! To oni byli waszymi faworytami lub tymi, których hejtowaliście. Poza nimi, w grze została siódemka zawodników : *Cygan! *wywalona wcześniejMonica! *Lao Chi! *Jason! *Amanda! *Carly! *LeMindy! Geoff : Tu też są faworyci i ci, których nie lubicie. Ale dosyć już o nich. Dzisiaj skupiamy się na dwunastce przegranych. Odwiedzi nas siedmioro z nich - Shay, Net, Victor, Alan, Jackie, Nigel i Tyron! Bridgette : Pozostali nie mogli lub nie chcieli tu z łaski swojej ruszyć dupy i wbić przyjść. ;p Geoff : Może pora zaprosić pierwszego gościa? ;D Bridgette : To tak zwana "The Queen Selfie", mająca bzika na punkcie zdjęć, przyjaciółka Net - Jackie!!! Wychodzi Jackie...słychać oklaski i krzyki widzów. Jackie : Hejka wszystkim! <3 Cześć Bridgette, hej Geoff :) Miło mi was poznać :D Geoff : Joł! Bridgette : Hejka Jackie! ;) Geoff : Jackie, jak się czujesz po eliminacji z ILM? Jackie : Tak jak zawsze, nic nadzwyczajnego. ;p Bridgette : Opowiedz nam, jakie to było uczucie, gdy Shay anulowała twój czek? Jackie : Hmmm....było mi trochę przykro, ale nie załamałam się. W końcu Shay nie wygrała. ;P Geoff : Odnowiłaś z kimś kontakty? ;) Jackie : No jasne! Z Net, Monią, Janną i Nigelem. :D Bridgette : Kto jest twoim faworytem Jackie? ;) Jackie : Myślę, że najbardziej kibicuję Cyganowi, Monice i LeMindy. Carly też jest spoko, ale reszta...masakra :/ Nie wspomnę o tym, co zrobił Jason Danielowi...frajer -.- Bridgette : Masz rację w 100%. Jedyne na co zasłużył, to na porządny wpierdol. ;-; Geoff : Zgadzam się z wami. Jak spotkam kiedyś tego gościa, to dostanie kopniaka na łeb. -.- Jackie : A Amanda? To dopiero ostra sucz ;p Geoff : Ale ma fajne cycki. ;D Bridgette : Geoff kurwa! >( Geoff : Ty i tak masz lepsze Bridge :) <333 Bridgette : Wiem misiaczku. <333 Jackie : XDDD. Geoff : Może pora zakończyć ten krótki wywiad z królową Selfie i zaprosić następną osobę? ;)))) Bridgette : Spokoo...Jackie usiądź tam na kanapach. ;) Jackie : Dziena ;) Geoff : Czas na drugiego gościa! Bridgette : Przystojniak - nie da się zaprzeczyć, był w małym sojuszu z Janną i Danielem, odpadł po swoich przyjaciołach - Alan! Wchodzi Alan...oklaski i krzyki widzów. Alan : Elo wam! :D Geoff : Siemasz ziom! :D Bridgette : Eloszki Alan! :D Geoff : Alan, jak się czujesz po swojej eliminacji? ;) Bridgette : To była trauma? Może odetchnąłeś z ulgą? Powiedz coś o tym :) Alan : Na początku byłem zły, nawet bardzo. Z czasem przeminęło. Oglądałem poprzedni odcinek. Wiem, że dyskwalifikacja Daniela była niesłuszna...to wszystko oczywiście przez te cioty z "Osi Zła v2" -.- Jak ja ich nienawidzę...urgh! Jackie : Brawo!!!! Klaszcze. Geoff : Frajerzy cnie... ;-; Bridgette : Żalowi są... ;) Alan : Szkoda, że wszyscy jeszcze zostali...powinni zostać wyrzuceni, zwłaszcza Jason. Emos zjebany. Geoff : Nooo...Alejandro v2 :') Bridgette : Tylko brzydki. :x Geoff : Ten pierwszy też. :x Bridgette : Mam inne zdanie, ale wolę milczeć. :P Alan : Lao Chi taki sam...od początku mu nie ufałem... Bridgette : Wyeliminował twoją przyjaciółkę? ;) Alan : Nie, to była Amanda. Kolejna zdzira. Geoff : Racja. Bridgette : Mamy nadzieje, że wrócisz na podsumowanie całego sezonu. ;) Alan : Oczywiście! :D Geoff : Zatem dziękujemy za wywiad i możesz zająć miejsce obok Jackie. ;) Alan : Okej. Geoff : Pora przywitać następnego gościa! To chłopak z dwoma osobowościami, szybko odpadł w tym sezonie - Nigel! Wchodzi Nigel...wiwaty i oklaski. Nigel : Siema! ;) Bridgette : Siemka. :) Geoff : Czółko stary. ;) Bridgette : Widzę, nadal taka dupera z ciebie ;pp Nigel : Dzięki. XD Geoff : Ekhem...Bridge...ekhem... Bridgette : Co? O! A tak, eee...jak się czujesz po tak szybkim wyrzuceniu z programu? :) Nigel : Trochę jestem zły. W końcu odpadłem już jako trzeci, dopiero 17 miejsce. Ale przynajmniej nikomu się nie naraziłem. ;) Geoff : Jesteś pewien, że nikomu? ;)) Nigel : Kogo masz na myśli? Geoff : Twoją drużynę, a raczej Net i Shay. ;) Nigel : Ech...zrobiłem błąd, pewnie to wina Clyde'a. Alan : Nie zwalaj na tego drugiego!!! >) Nigel : Co złego, to nie ja. O) Geoff : Tak, tak. Bridgette : Zamierzasz może wziąć udział w 2 sezonie ILM? ;) Nigel : Nieee....coś ty. Nigdy więcej Meksyku. ;-; Geoff : Czemu? Nigel : Emo, 2-ga Jo, Ksiądz, Zielonowłosa i fałszywa "Ulubienica Widzów" to osoby, z którymi nigdy więcej nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego... ;-; Bridgette : Szczerze, to się nie dziwię... ;d Geoff : Odpuście Jannie...w gruncie rzeczy jest spoko. Alan : Janna jest super! :D Jackie : Zdradziecka frajerka! -.- Bridgette : Dwulicowa jest... :/ Geoff : Ale miła. ;) Nigel : Bardziej irytująca. ;u; Bridgette : Co sądzisz o finałowej siódemce Nigel? ;) Nigel : Oprócz Monici to nikt z nich nie zasłużył na zajście tak daleko. Zachowują się jak Kadetki i Łyżwiarze. Polują cały czas na siebie. Żmije... ;-; Geoff : Widzę ostro. :P Bridgette : Wariat cnie. Nigel : No a jak...fejmik trza zdobyć jakoś :d Bridgette : Dokładnie hah. Dobrze, usiądź se obok Jackie i Alana. A my zapraszamy naszą następną uczestniczkę. Geoff : To pyskata dziewczyna z pięknymi włosami i fajnymi ciuchami - "tapeciara" Net! Wchodzi Net...oklaski i wiwaty jak narazie największe ze wszystkich. Net : Siemacie wszyscy! Geoff : Joł Net! Bridgette : Hej. Net : Gdzie są zapisy do drugiego sezonu ILM? O) Bridgette : Hola, hola! Najpierw wywiad, potem przyjemności. Geoff : To wywiad z nami nie jest przyjemny? xD Net : Oczywiście, że nie. :D Geoff : Dzięki. ._. Bridgette : Więc Net, jak się czujesz po programie? Net : Tak szczerze to chujowo, nie dotarłam nawet do połączenia. ;-; Geoff : Ale było cię dużo w domu. ;) Net : You mean? Geoff : Byłaś jedną z aktywniejszych uczestniczek show. Net : Co racja, to racja. ;D Bridgette : Co czułaś, gdy Jake anulował twój czek? ;) Net : Miałam lekki bulwers, wkurzyłam się. Czemu zawsze ci źli pokonują lepszych? ;-; Bridgette : Ale w większości dobrzy wygrywają, a źli lecą w finałach. ;) Net : Oby tak się stało i tym razem. :/ O! Hej Jackie! :D Jackie : Siemcia Net! :D Geoff : Net, komu kibicujesz, a kogo chciałabyś się pozbyć? Net : Faworyci to oczywiście moje ziomki z sojuszu - Cyganek, okularnica, Monia i ta, co ma 13 blogów o kimś tam. Shay : To LeMindy zią! Net : Siemson my nigga. Shay : Eloszki ;p Net : Reszta to podłe chuje, Amasranda, Jason Emo i ten frajer z chińskim imieniem. I hate them! >) Alan : Brawa dla niej! Klaszcze. Geoff : Dziękujemy ci za krótką spowiedź Net, siadaj obok reszt zawodników. ;) Net : Dajcie piąteczki. Przybijają piątki. Bridgette : Czas przedstawić kolejnego gościa! Właściwie to locha loszka już tu jest. Oto Shay! Shay wchodzi zza kulis...klaski itd. Shay : Czee ^^ Geoff : Gitara siema! :D Shay : Jak już to siemano kolano! ;P Bridgette : A mi się wydaje, że fortepian siema. >) Shay : Fortepian siema? XDDDD Geoff : Whatever...jak leci Shay? ;) Shay : A zajebiście, gdyż znalazłam nową pracę. ;) Bridgette : Uuuu, a gdzie? ;3 Shay : W obuwniczym xd Geoff : To dosyć ciekawe zajęcie...xD Shay : Tsa...ale cóż robić...trzeba z czegoś żyć. Bridgette : Opowiedz nam Shay, dlaczego zrezygnowałaś? Shay : Bo wygrałam w totka! 750K! Na chuj miałam się tam dalej użerać z bandą denerwujących obszczyryjów. ;n; Geoff : Masz na myśli.... Shay : Tak, ich. ;3 Geoff : Ok... Bridgette : To był podobno twój element strategii. >) Shay : Zgadza się. Oprócz mnie, odpadł cipek Victor. >) Geoff : Cipek...xDDDD Bridgette : Masz swoich faworytów? ;) Shay : Jasne! Carly i LeMindy oraz Monia z Cygankiem. :) Geoff : A pozostali? Shay : "banda obszczyryjów". >) Bridgette : W takim razie dziękujemy za ten krótki wywiadzik, możesz usiąść obok reszty. ;) Shay : Thanks. Geoff : Pora na szóstą osobę. Tego, który opuścił willę tuż po Shay! Członek "Osi Zła v2". To ta pizda genialny strateg Victor! Wchodzi Victor...oklaski i wiwaty na równo z tymi dla Net. Victor : Widać, kto tutaj rządzi. ;') Geoff : A żebyś się nie zdziwił... :) Bridgette : Wypierdalaj Miło cię widzieć Victor... ;-; Victor : Was niekoniecznie, a tych tam dałnów jeszcze mniej -.- Net : E ty! Uważaj se kurwa! -.- Shay : Po mordzie chcesz dostać? >( Victor : Od kogoś tak słabego, żeby rezygnował? Nie sądze, że dałabyś radę Bambo. :') Alan : Od kiedy się taki odważny stałeś? ;') wcześniej byłeś pizdą jak wrzód na dupie. ;) Victor : Ty zawsze nim byłeś, jesteś i będziesz... ;) Alan : Skończyłeś? :') Victor : Ty zacząłeś. :) Jackie : Mi się wydaje coś innego. ;) Victor : Ty nie masz tu nic do powiedzenia. :) Jackie : Co za egoistyczny laluś -.- Bridgette : I agree, duh. Geoff : Jak się czułeś po eliminacji z ILM? Victor : Srak. ;') Shay : Jesteś tu dzięki mnie. Nie ma za co :333 Victor : Weź mnie już nie irytuj czarnuchu. >( Shay : EJEJEJ NIE ZAPOMNIAŁEŚ SIĘ?! Victor : Nie wydaje mi się. ;) Bridgette : Em....ludzie... Shay : Jeszcze raz mnie wyzwiesz od "czarnuchów" to zarobisz takiego kopa na ryj, że wszystko odszczekasz gnojku! >( Za kogo ty się jebany cwelu uważasz?! Jesteś lepszy ode mnie, bo masz tonę tapety na tej kociej mordzie?! Bridgette : Yyy...halo... Shay : Myślisz, że jak się tak zachowujesz, to zdobędziesz fanów?! Gruuubo się mylisz! W Meksyku byłeś taka ciota a tu co?! Naucz się okazywać ludziom szacunek ty matole jebany w czoko, wyglądasz jak podróbka Księcia z Bajki ze Shreka, w dodatku jesteś jeszcze żałośniejszy i masz brzydki ryj czy ze szminką, czy bez. Geoff : Ludzie.... o_O Victor : Ty śmiesz MNIE wyzywać od tapeciarzy?! Gdzie twoim zdaniem mam tapetę na ryju przychlaście niedorozwinięty?! Nosisz tandetną czapkę dla starych bab, a te szmaty to z lumpeksu chyba wyjebałaś, w latach 70 hipisi takie nosili, coś nie na topie jesteś murzynie ;')))) Net : Zamknij się kurwa, co się do niej tak przyjebałeś, wrogów szukasz, żeby pokazać, że masz jaja?! To uświadomię ci, że ich nie posiadasz, gdyż jesteś aroganckim, zadufanym w sobie dupkiem o wyjątkowo ciotowatym charakterze. >( Victor : Akurat moje jaja mają 30cm, więc.... ;) Net : Ta...chyba mm. ;') Wszyscy : Hahahahahahaha!!! :'DDD Victor : Rak jesteś i tapeciara, więc nie masz prawa do głosu. Net : Też masz tapetę na ryju, więc również takowego prawa nie posiadasz. :') Geoff : Dalej Net! Jedź po nim! ŁUUUHUUU! :DDD Bridgette : Geoff! Ludzie! Kurwaaa! Jackie : Nie jestem kurwą. -.- '''Bridgette : Facepalm. Shay : Pokazuj te twoje gigantyczne Aledżądra lalusiu :) Victor : A żebyś wiedział, że pokażę! :) Alan : Błagam, oszczędź mi tego widoku... ;-; Geoff : Yyyy....Myślę, że pora na przerwę! :ddd Bridgette : Tak!!!!Victor, możesz tam do nich usiąść. Victor : Moment, pokażę to co mam pokazać! Bridgette : Wybacz, zabrakło czasu, więc.... Geoff : Więc wypierdalaj! Bridgette : Ja to miałam powiedzieć! Geoff : Sorki skarbie. :P Bridgette : Nie szkodzi misiu :P Victor : Ew.... Net : Zazdro, bo mają więcej fanów? ;) Victor : Ta jasne... :') Geoff : DAJCIE BRAWA DLA MNIE I BRIDGE LUDZISKA! Wiwaty, okrzyki, klaski...największe ze wszystkich na razie. Geoff : B) Victor : -.- Bridgette : Dosyć kurwa, przerwa! Zaraz wracamy! Po Przerwie Bridgette : Witamy po króciutkiej przerwie! :) Geoff : Nasze towarzystwo już trochę się uspokoiło, więc możemy kontynuować. Przedstawimy ostatniego gościa. Bridgette : To uosobienie czystego zła, wzbudza on strach przed wszystkimi. To Tyron! Wchodzi Tyron...buczenie słychać. Tyron : Sami na siebie buczcie psy jebane! Bridgette : Może odpuścimy se z nim rozmowę? ;-; Geoff : Nieee...spróbujmy chociaż. Jackie : Jak to debil jest xD Net : Szczerość.xD Jackie : No wiem >) Tyron : Zamknij mordę pindo wymalowana -.- Jackie : A chcesz w ryj? Alan : Zostaw go mnie. -.- Shay : Chętnie pomogę Alanku ^^ Net : Ja również. Jackie : I ja oczywiście! :D Victor : Daj im nauczkę Tyron! ;) Tyron : Zrobię to z ogromną przyjemnością. Zaciska pięści. Alan : Ach tak? To pokaż na co cię stać! Geoff : Czy my tu jesteśmy zauważalni? ;-; Wszyscy : .... Bridgette : To chyba znaczy "Nie". :/ Tyron : Sklejcie pizdy. Gadam z nimi -.- Geoff : Dosyć tego kurwa! Rzuca się na Tyrona, do walki dołączają Alan, Victor, Nigel, Shay, Net i Jackie. Bridgette : Geoff!!! EEEE....to na dzisiaj kończymy i yyy...do zobaczenia kiedyś, za niedługo kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money! Pęka kamera, urywa się taśma. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money